pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle and Blythe
"Come on..." Isabelle murmured, as she tried to screw in a screw with an electric drill. The contraption fell over and broke. Isabelle screamed. "Why don't I have someone to help me with this?" She climbed out her window and into the backyard, going into the street from there. She began to walk down Black Brook Road and was considering building a robot when a girl with black hair came skipping up the street. "Hi!" she chirped. "I'm Blythe! What's your name?" "Isabelle," Isabelle replied. "Do you want to come to my house?" "Uh, yeah, sure!" Blythe said, not at all creeped out by the question she was just asked. She started to skip again and looked at the houses. She spotted Phineas and Ferb at the bottom of the street. "Ooh! Who-zey?" "Phineas and Ferb," muttered Isabelle. "Oh, cool!" squealed Blythe, running down the hill and running to say hi. "Hi! I'm Blythe!" Isabelle clapped a hand to her forehead. Blythe came running back a minute later, smiling. "They're nice!" "Probably because you didn't say you were with me," said Isabelle. "No, I said I was your friend," said Blythe. "They still like me! Now come on, I wanna see your room!" She ran back up the hill and towards a random house. "Do you live here? Here? Here? Here? What about here?" "The powder blue house," Isabelle grumbled, and Blythe ran up the street and through the backyard, taking the way that Isabelle had taken a few minutes back. She began to look through Isabelle's books and found her bedroom lab. "Ooh! Wassat? Wassat? Wassat?" "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Isabelle cried, running in the room and grabbing Blythe by the shoulders. "You could blow up my entire house if you mess something up!" "Oh. Sorry," said Blythe. "...Wassat?" Isabelle sighed. "Look. Don't touch anything. I'll be right back." She left the room and Blythe jumped out the window again. Blythe ran down the street and found Phineas and Ferb again. "Hi! Whatcha doin'?" "Phineas, who's she?" asked a black-haired girl Blythe hadn't seen the last time. She also looked rather unhappy. "This is Bliss," said Phineas. "Blythe," replied Blythe. Phineas shrugged. "Oh. I thought you had a lisp." "Nope!" chirped Blythe. "Well," said Phineas, rubbing his neck and apparently trying to find a way to get over the sticky moment, "I —" "BLYTHE!" Isabelle came running down the road, looking furious. "Why did you leave my room and what did you touch?" she yelled, grabbing Blythe by the front of her sweatshirt. "What?" asked a bewildered Blythe. "You did something!" cried Isabelle. Isabella walked over and pried Isabelle's hands off of Blythe's sweatshirt. "Calm down, you crazy fool." "There is a time bomb in my room!" Isabelle shouted. "It's going to BLOW." "That's so... cliché! BLUEBERRIES!" said Blythe. "I know, but if we don't cut the right wire, we'll all die and it'll blow up the Tri-State Area!" Phineas raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure this isn't a trick?" "Would I fool you into coming into my house?" Phineas just looked at her, and Isabelle sighed. "Okay, fine. But I'm serious." "No you're not, he's dead," chirped Blythe. Isabelle rolled her eyes and the five of them ran up the hill to Isabelle's house. Sure enough, there was a time bomb in the middle of Isabelle's room, disguised as a big sandwich made of foam core. "Um, Isabelle," said Phineas nervously, "is that sandwich ticking?" "It looks like it's licking! Finger licking good!" Blythe said. Isabelle put a hand to her forehead. "Phineas, you're smart. Which one do I cut?" "Well, let's see," he said, looking at the wires. "Um — the blue one." Isabelle positioned the clippers over the wire and went to cut it, when Phineas called out. "No, wait! The red one!" Isabelle went to cut that one, and Phineas shouted, "No no no! The green one!" "GOODNESS!" shouted Isabelle. "MAKE UP YOUR MIND, KID!" "Um," said Phineas, wringing his hands. "I —" Ferb stepped forward and cut the yellow wire. The bomb stopped ticking. Everyone sighed. "Ferb, you're genius!" Isabelle cried, tackling him with a hug. "Genius!" "Tacos!" Blythe said. Category:Che's Articles Category:Fanon Works